nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Stilt Guy
.]] '''Stilt GuysPaper Mario'', also known as 'Shy-Guys on Stilts'The Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Player's Guide. Page 128. (alternatively 'Shy Guys on Stilts'Williams, Drew. The Yoshi's Island DS Player's Guide. Pages 55, 94, 103, 131.) or '''Stilted Shy Guys"Stilted Shy Guys: These Shy Guys oversee their courses on stilts of various heights. You can knock them off or jump on top of them."- Nintendo 64 Game Secrets, 1999 Edition Prima Official Strategy Guide. Page 109., are a species of Shy Guys that walk on stilts, which are mostly shoed with what look like large Shy Guy boots. History ''Yoshi'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island''/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Shy-Guys on Stilts first appear in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The sixth level in World 1 is named after them and contains color variations. They walk along the terrain, changing direction when they encounter an edge or wall. If Yoshi attempts to eat a Shy-Guy on Stilts, he will not be able to grab it into his mouth, instead pushing the enemy a little further. They lose their stilts when they are jumped on, becoming regular Shy-Guys that can be eaten and turned into eggs. A faster way to defeat a Shy-Guy on Stilts is hitting it with an egg. Bumping Shy-Guys on Stilts into water will cause them to sink, but if the water is shallow they will slowly walk on the bottom of the water's bed and emerge on the shore. ''Yoshi's Story'' Stilted Shy Guys also appear in Yoshi's Story. Like in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi has to land on their heads to make them fall off their stilts, leaving them no choice once again. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Shy Guys on Stilts also appear in Yoshi's Island DS, along with Big Guy the Stilted, a giant, mechanical version. This game also introduces stilts as an item that Yoshi can use for himself. If Baby Bowser spits a fire ball on the stilts without killing the Shy Guy, the Shy Guy will bump down to the middle of the stilts' length. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Stilt Guys are also found in Yoshi's New Island. Just like in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, when they are on their stilts and Yoshi attempts to stick his tongue on their front sides, they get pushed backwards. They need to be jumped on in order to lose their stilts and become normal Shy Guys. Yoshi can also eat them if he sticks his tongue onto their back sides. ''Yoshi's Woolly World''/''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' Stilt Guys return in Yoshi's Woolly World and Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World. In order to keep the game's prime aesthetics, Stilt Guys are now crafted out of wool strings and walk on two long, thin weaving sticks, resembling stilts. The enemies retain the behavior seen in previous games. Yarn Yoshi can lick a Stilt Guy from the front side to push it a small distance, or lick the enemy from behind to grab it into his mouth. He can also throw a yarn ball at its stilts and wrap it around them, immobilizing the Stilt Guy. Yoshi can lick away the wool string formed around the stilts or wait a certain time before the Stilt Guy becomes able to move again. Tossing a yarn ball directly at the Stilt Guy will result in the enemy getting caged inside a tangled string, dropping its stilts and getting defeated. ''Paper Mario'' series In Paper Mario, two Stilt Guys are the second wave of Shy Guys fought before the boss battle with General Guy, following the Shy Squad and preceding the Shy Stacks. After they are ordered by General Guy to fight against Mario and his friends, they walk towards the heroes and attempt to bounce on them with their long stilts. Nevertheless, the enemies might miss the characters. They lose the stilts if Mario jumps on top of them, then they fall on the ground and become normal Shy Guys. The tattle contains a nod to their original name. Super Paper Mario contains unused graphical data of a Stilt Guy. Other appearances In Minecraft, the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack replaces the skins of the Endermen to skins of Stilt Guys. The Stilt Guys also have stilt-like arms, to fit the model of an Enderman. References Category:Mario enemies Category:Yoshi enemies Category:Shy Guys